


The Iron Kiss

by annalisedream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalisedream/pseuds/annalisedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Kirkland tried his hard to help raise his family since his father fell ill and died, his stepmother decided to make things matter worse, forced Alistair and his siblings to work as a laborer. Just when Alistair thought his life couldn't get any worse, Princess Francine had announced a invitation to a ball. At first, it was a dare then it change to something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Kiss

Rain battered the earth like a hail of bullets.

The pounding of the horse' hooves trudged against the mud, not slowing down its pace. The three riders hurried down the wet slick path, not daring to speak a word. They are racing against time. The leading horseman, a dark blond haired man, wore nothing but a plain shirt and trousers with his tattered green cloak flowing against the cold harsh wind. Trailing behind, was a man and a woman.

"Whoa," The other man ,wearing an bronze armor, said, as he gently pulled the reins, rearing his horse to halt. His skin is deeply tanned, both his hair and eyes are a dark brown. He dismounted his horse, as he walked towards the others. He glanced at the woman, weak and frail from their journey. Her tired, faded emerald eyes was dull, and it pains him to see her in such condition. Her once silky golden hair was now dry and frizzy.

"Why are we stopping?" The woman demanded sharply, her voice is still firm. The armored man sighed, extending his hand towards her, a gesture.

"I can only bring you this far," He explained, as the woman scoffed, but she accepted his invitation, and slid off from the horse. She brushed the invisible lint off from her sleeves before she faced the other man who's still mounting on his dappled silver horse.

"Caratacus," The woman spoke, her breath visible under the mid-winter air. "Augustus said that he can only go this far, the rest is our journey."

The man steered his horse around, so he faced them. He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, we can't stop here. There's miles to go before we're safe." Caratacus said, hoarsely and straining. His body quivered from the cold and fear. "There's miles to go..." He repeated, his eyes fell upon the woman's round belly.

The woman reacted by moving her hands down to her belly, feeling a slight kick. Her lips curved upward at Caratacus warmly, but then a sudden an agonizing pain struck her, her eyes momentarily blinded. She felt her knees buckled, hurling to the ground. She let out a weak moan as a pair of strong arms caught her from falling. She felt the cold damp earth as she was set down in a sitting position.

"Briana!"

She heard her name, desperate mixed with concern. She fluttered her eyes open, trying hard not to gag or throw up.

"Caratacus," She whispered her lover's name as he came close, kneeling down in front of her. He touched her cheeks, gingerly, afraid. His eyes gazed up towards Augustus, who's holding her, brushing the hair strand from her face.

"How long can she hold up?" Augustus asked Caratacus under a quick whisper. Caratacus briefly glanced at Briana before returned his gaze back to the man.

"Less than an hour." Was his reply.

Briana heard Augustus cursed out loud, in a different language.

_Latin._  She thought in her mind.

"By all means, we must hurry," Augustus grunted, gently pulling Briana up to her feet, slowly walking to Caratacus' horse. Caratacus followed them, opening his arms around Briana, as she shivered from the icy wind. Augustus let go of her, heading up to his horse and mounted. "There's a nearby village not far from here. I already send my legion to escort your two sons and your daughter to safety." Augustus quipped, seizing a hold of the reins.

"Would they be all right?" Briana inquired, as Caratacus hoisted her up, placing her in front of him, his arms wrapped around her body, securing her in the position.

Augustus nodded his head, although the woman didn't look back at him.

They rode on in silence, listening to the rain, beginning to die out. Augustus eyed at the couple in front of him, his heart tingled with jealously, watching them exchanged sweet murmurs.

Augustus remembered the day he met Briana, a young and exquisite. Even if she's a real beauty, she showed her strength and her cunning ways. She later introduced to Caratacus, whom later taught him a few sword fight tactics and maneuvers, while trading their few military secrets. Augustus admired Caratacus and became fast friends, til this day. As for Briana, she had grown more and more stunning, Augustus developed his feelings towards her but Caratacus had got there first. Briana seem to always blush when Caratacus was around. She would always brushed his hair from his eyes as he would always hold her hands like they are two young lovers. Caratacus was indeed handsome, statuesque-like body, and even more romantic than Augustus. They had drifted apart when they grew older. He had to lead his rising empire, while she got married to Caratacus and settle down with two beautiful sons, Alistair and Dylan, and a daughter, a stubborn minded Janet.

He was staring into space, just when Caratacus was facing him, shouting angrily at him. Augustus blinked slowly, as his reverie broke apart, and Caratacus' words became more clearer to him.

Augustus heard an arrow whizzed by, then suddenly wetness seeped through and a quick stabbing pain from his left arm. He let out a cry, urging his horse to a full gallop. He nodded at Caratacus, taking the rear, as Caratacus spurred his horse. Augustus winced as he took out the arrow, tossing it to the ground and looked back over his shoulders, squinting his eyes over the distance. He could see faintly see an army gaining up against them, a clamor of voiced swirled in the air, breaking its peace.

_It couldn't be. It can't be over._ Augustus thought in his mind, snapping his attention back to Briana and Caratacus. His heart nearly jolted out from his body as Briana fell limp besides Caratacus, who shifted his arm to hold her up, another hand on the reins. He could see his friend straining as his weaken arms shook. Augustus knew they wouldn't last long. He bit his lips as he galloped next to him.

"The village is just up ahead," Augustus told Caratacus, giving him false hope.

"They are gaining at us," He replied, his exhausted eyes gazed at Augustus, then a soft chuckle came. "Even if we die under the hands of our enemies, then we die trying to live." A smile quirked up from his lips. Augustus reached out his hands, carefully propping Briana upright.

"Not if we gave them a sacrifice." He answered boldly, but it came out soft-spoken.

Caratacus widened his eyes, leaning forward to grabbed a hold of Augustus' arm. "Don't  ** _you_**  dare try to do anything Roman-like." He gritted his teeth, but Augustus shrugged the grip away, his eyes drifted to the gaining army.

"You promised us that you will live!" Caratacus fumed, skidding to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Augustus said, tight on the reins. His horse nickers softly, panting from its run.

"What do you think?" Caratacus hissed, his eyes set intensively at his friend. "We are in this together. Either we die or live. There's no negotiations."

Augustus let out a amused sigh, shaking his head. He brushed away his brown hair, still chuckling. He didn't know what came to him, laughing like a child, but it made him somehow brave. Caratacus still held his glare at him, not breaking away when Briana slowly looked up to see.

"You need to save yourself and your Briana," Augustus began, gazing at her. His laughter died down as Briana looked straight at him, her fingers gripped tightly against Caratacus' arms, her eyes doe-eyed.

Augustus looked away, biting his lips hard to contain his whimper.

"I don't matter anyways," He said, titling his head towards the darkened sky. He felt a streak of tear run down from his cheeks as he clutched the reins.

"Dia, you do matter. To us." Caratacus interrupted, placing his hands against his lap, a gentle gesture. "I love you. I just don't want anything to harm you." He murmured to him, not meeting his eyes. "God, I said it. I love you. You're my friend and always be my friend. I can help you find a lover, a wife. Anything you want. A family if you wanted to. Maybe several wives. Pretty looking that is."

Augustus couldn't help but to laugh as Caratacus went along. Briana cast a small grin, seeing the two friend smiling. Even though they are going through dark times, they still managed to keep a strong brotherhood and joked around like boys.

"But I want you to live," Caratacus said, after the chuckle fell away.

Augustus fell silent, searching for an answer. And he did.

He smiled at them, before turning his horse around.

"Augustus," A warning.

He ignored Caratacus and slowly rode his horse towards the army.

"Augustus, don't leave us." Briana's sharp whisper made Augustus turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Augustus dipped his head as a farewell, knowing it's the last time that he will see her, then he looked back at Caratacus.

"Vale et valete," Augustus uttered the words which seem like daggers to his heart.

He avoided their reactions as he spurred his horse again, drawing out his spatha from its scabbard. He gazed at the sword, the only thing that remained a memory of Caratacus. He had given his favourite sword to Augustus, as a gift of brotherhood. He used the spatha every time he led his legions during his war. Every time he used the spatha, it reminded him of Caratacus. He smiled softly, as he looked up in the distance, seeing Fabius, his long blond hair and lambent blue eyes burning with intensively. Fabius caught his glance, smirking with challenge. Augustus weighed the spatha in his hands. Even without looking back, he could sense that Caratacus and Briana haven't left yet, as if they are waiting for something.

The time seem to slow down when Briana sang. A melancholy voice echoed, yearning and soaring. Augustus closed his eyes, a tender sigh came from him.

_My gentle harp, once more I waken,_

_The sweetness of thy slumb'ring strain_

He reopened his eyes, charging across the terrain, feeling the vibrations from the horse, as it sprung into a full gallop.

_In tears our last farewell was taken_

_And nos in tears we meet again._

Their swords clashed, sparks flying off from the metals. Augustus grunted, pushing through the ranks, as he met Fabius. The men locked their eyes together, challenge lingered in the air. They circled around each other, finding a moment to strike and end it all. Fabius' army surrounded them, they held their attack at bay, waiting for Fabius' orders.  _  
_

"So we meet again, Augustus. So how are things recently. I've noticed, it's not so well." Fabius smirked, his blue eyes bored onto the Roman. He gave a amused chuckle as Augustus struggled to find a remark.

Augustus cleared his throat, straightening his back. "I've only come here for one thing. You want my life, so I allow you to have it."

Fabius' brows raised with surprise, noticing his expression, Augustus quickly added.

"But I'm not going down without a good fight from you." He smiled sweetly at the man. Fabious grunted, nodding.

"That's more the Augustus I know and treasured, but killing you would be just as easy."

"Aren't you a sunshine in my life." Augustus said, as Fabius seized his chance, charging towards him with his sword raised. Augustus reacted, raising his sword as well.

_It's a beautiful thing_. Augustus thought to himself, as the sword pierced into the skin.

_It's a beautiful thing to see your blood spilled in your enemy's hands._

* * *

The room smelled musky and damp from the rain. Shouts and hollers clashed together as a symphony as she roared with pain.

"M-mum," A frightened voice spoke, small hands touched Briana's arms, lightly.

Briana shook her head, gasping for air. Her hair was malted with sweat, she slowly opened her eyes. A beautiful young boy, no older than six, was staring at her with frightful eyes. She reached out to the boy, stroking his dark tousled hair, already showing its faint redness for it. Briana smiled, leaning forward, kissing the boy's head.

"Don't worry, hon. Mum's going to be all right. Just-" Briana's body shook, as another wave of spasm came from her belly. She bit her lip hard, blood became trickle down her chin.

Another pair of hand held her tightly, it distracted from her pain, for a while.

"She's not going to hold any longer, the child is still inside." Another voice hissed, ordering. Female. Feet scampered on the wooden floor.

Briana gathered her strength to gaze up, touching Caratacus' chiseled features, her hands felt cold under his warm skin. She burst out sobbing, as Caratacus leaned forward, kissing her hair, then her near frozen lips.

"You're not going to die," He whispered fiercely, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not going to leave us."

Briana wanted to smile, joking that he's overreacting the situation. She gave birth before to three wonderful children, the fourth one wouldn't be a problem. She opened her mouth to speak but coughed violently.

The woman appeared in Briana's vision, setting a damp cloth on her forehead. Her expression was wary from her work to aid the childbirth. "Just a few more push." She ordered Briana and stumbled away, getting a bronze basin and a pair of scissor. Briana took this moment to glanced at the boy. Her boy.

"Allistair, dear, where's your deartháir?" She asked her son, reaching out her arms towards him. The boy slowly walked over to her side, taking her hands. Alistair silently gazed at Briana, placing his hands on her forehead.

"He's asleep, mum." Alistair said, his voice shook slightly. Briana chuckled weakly, her face was sickly white under the candlelight. "I don't want you to go," He cried, rubbing his eyes as tears streaked down from his face. Briana frowned, tilting her son's face.

"Mum's not going anywhere. She will always be here for you." Briana breathed, slowly, turning her gaze at her husband. "Caratacus, if I die, and I said if, would you take care of the children? Marry another to protect my children. Love her just as you will love me," She whispered gingerly to his ears. Caratacus gripped her shoulders, a flash of resentment appeared in his eyes, but it soon faded as he nodded his head slowly.

"Aye, I would marry another. For our children." He promised to her, as he kissed her again.

Briana broke free from the touch after a while, before turning her head to her son.

"Alistair, promise me that you that you will take care over your brother and your sister, no matter what the cost." Briana said, sternly. Alistair quickly nodded his head. "...and real man shed a few tears,"

"Yes, mum." He replied, wiping his tears away. Briana smiled warmly and kissed her son's head again.

The woman came to the edge of the bed, nodding at Briana, a signal. Briana let out a sigh before she send out a massive push, screaming with agony as her body spasm again. She felt a wetness from the bed, leaking, as she clutched Caratacus' hands tightly.

"One more." The woman commanded.

Briana gasped heavily, struggling to fight for her life, as white dots appeared to danced around her eyes. She pushed once more, giving all her energy she had left. She moaned, kicking out her legs, as she prayed and prayed. The woman pulled out a child from Briana, quickly cutting the child's cord with the scissors and washed the blood away. She patted firmly on the infant's back, getting him to breathe his first gulps of air.

The woman smiled, tickling the infant's chin, crying as the child gets its first breath.

"A healthy boy,"

The woman said as she handed to boy to Caratacus' arms. He held the child close to him, nuzzling his cheeks. He gazed lovingly at the child, a first real genuine smile played across his lips. "Arthur is his name, just like we always wanted, right?" He said, turning his head to Briana but stopped cold.

Alistair bounded excitedly, clapping his hands joyfully as he tapped Briana's shoulder.

"Mum! It's a boy," Alistair said, giggling. "His name is Arthur!"

Silence.

Alistair tapped his mum again, sudden filled with fear. "Mum?" He whimpered as he looked at his mother's clouded, lifeless eyes, staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was parted, a partial smile. Alistair fell to the floor, sitting there, with his mouth gaped open. Caratacus shook his head with disbelief, he screamed, placing Arthur on the bed next to Briana as he stormed out the room, bursting out a cry. The woman let out a yelp, chasing after Alistair's father.

The boy slowly rise from the floor, moving towards the bed again, lifting Arthur from the bed, and held his younger brother close to him.

"A real man shed a few tears," Alistair whispered to his brother, even though the infant couldn't understand words yet, but he will someday. "You would grow up as a real man and shed tears with me, right?"

Arthur set his eyes on his older brother, his soft hands reached out to the air, making mock punches. He cooed, softly, but Alistair take that as a yes.

"Let's mourn together, Arthur."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction here and very excited to post this story. This is a different take on the classic story of Cinderella. Mostly, there's some historical reference as the backbone of this story and I will post that on the author's notes near the very end.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Name Guide (based from origin)_

Briana - Mother Britannia

Caratacus - Papa Celt

Augustus - Rome

Fabius - Germania

Background Notes:

When Augustus mentioned about his interactions with Briana and Caratacus, it's actually true (for most part). Around the time of Roman Empire, some of the Romans went west, a place they named Britannia, which means Great Britain. Around the same time, the Celtics are currently living there. The Romans are very curious about the Celtic people so they established friendship and peace (also the fact that the Celtic had stronger weapons and faster and lighter chariots). The Romans took some of the Celtic culture, like their swords (which is now Roman spatha) and their goddess Epona, a Celtic goddess of horse. While the Celtics received the Romans culture, such as literature, winery, food, etc.

The song that Briana sang was a Celtic war lullaby from Ireland (possibly). I chose this song because it's fitting to the main plot. The song is called "My Gentle Harp"

 


End file.
